lovelycomplexfandomcom-20200214-history
Atsushi Ōtani
Atsushi Ōtani (大谷敦士, Ōtani Atsushi, lit. meaning Big Valley) is the main male character in the manga and anime Lovely Complex written by Aya Nakahara History Not so much is told of Otani's early years. When he entered the 7th grade (middle school in Japan) he stood only 149 cm, being confused with an elementary student. A new transfer student, Yoshi, showed him a new artist called Umibozu and he immediately started to take a liking in him. They become friends but lose contact when Yoshi moves to Risa's school. In the 8th grade, Otani starts dating Mayu Kanzaki, who is the manager of his middle-school basketball team. She broke up with him and started dating a boy that was much taller than him, so this is one of the reasons why Ōtani is insecure about his short height. Later on, though, he finds out that Mayu broke up with him because she had fallen in love with someone else, who was just tall by coincidence. ''First meeting with Risa. The chapter presenting the meeting is more focused on Risa than Otani. He has a flashback of how he invites Kanzaki to go with him at the Umibozu concert, but gets refused and dumbed by the latter. He is heart-broken but decides to go anyway, since it's his birthday. When Risa first sees him, he looks really sad and even bursting into tears. He gets a phone call (presumably from Nakao). Otani says that he almost forgot today is his birthday and that he feels really sad. After getting packed the two separate and Risa almost gets stumped over by all the crowd, but Otani grabs her and gets her on a higher step. Risa shouts at him that he should just enjoy himself since he is there anywhere, right when it is silence. Umibozu then looks at them and Risa tells him it's his birthday so Umibozu shouts Otani a happy birthday, along with all the other people present at the concert. Exchanging some words about how she heard by chance it was his birthday today and about their mutual love and admiration for the band, Risa notes that while she can't see his face properly since it's dark, it seemed like he was smiling. At the same time she figures she had lost one of her shoes in the pack before, and complains about the dangers of going inside there again. After the concert is over, she stays behind trying to find her lost left shoe. Otani finds it ruined and stepped over and offers to give her his shoes saying he just feels like walking home barefoot, allowing Risa to throw them afterwards. Just before leaving, she gave him a strawberry milk candy, wishing him "happy birthday" once more. With a big grin on their faces, they thank each other and after he leaves, she feels sorry for not asking him his name, wondering if they will meet up again someday, as Otani walks home barefoot. The flashback ends here and they are seen in their spring break going at another Umibozu concert. In the middle of the town, they meet up with Yoshi, who was both's junior high class mates once. Asking them why they are together, they reveal they are dating and by chat they also find out it was actually Yoshi who brought them together by presenting each other Umibozu. In the process they also recall that one time they were at the live concert with an "elementary school kid" and a "weird girl". Upon realising it was each other whom they met 3 years ago, they start laughing about the irony while Risa reflect she must treasure every encounter because it may change her life and also stated she started feeling that way when she first met Otani. Personality Ōtani can be tough and rude on the outside, trying to look more manly. At heart, however is kind, silly, naive, oblivious, funny and a good friend. Like Risa, he likes Umibozu, water parks, games and the two tend to do things others wouldn't (like riding a rickshaw). Also, he displays a happy and care-free attitude, much like his girlfriend. He is often arrogant, having a high opinion of himself, being the captain and star of the basketball club, regardless of his small stature. He has a short-temper especially when people make fun of his small height. He is really sensitive about it since his ex-girlfriend broke up with him and got together with a much taller guy than he is. This however, stated by his ex-girlfriend is just a coincidence. He also seems to sleep a lot and be late. Whenever someone in his circle of friends annoys him (especially Risa and Nakao) he becomes angry and tell them he will beat them to death. He likes cute and helpless girls and seems to think that girls need to be feminine and a bit shy. He sometimes says things he shouldn't and is embarrassed easily especially when it comes to admitting his love-feelings. He is quite popular with girls even though he is completely oblivious to Risa's, Seiko's and Mimi's feelings towards him. When Risa confessed to him, and Ōtani thought it was a joke, a friend told him she meant it but Ōtani replied, "Don't lie." When he asks what the guy she loves is like, she describes Ōtani perfectly, but he guesses she means another member of the basketball club. Risa was persistent and kept repeating that description and saying, "He's in here," when they're in a room alone together, and he still doesn't get it until he's had a good long think about what she's said. He also always likes to remind Risa she's in love with him whenever she does something bad (like asking her if that is the way one treats his/her loved one). When he reject Risa's feeling he feels terrible and sorry but he really has no other choice. On Christmas's Eve, one of his former basketball club members asks him whether he likes Risa or not and he replies that he doesn't know. Despite this, he can sense his friends' feeling really well, proven when he managed to figure out by Nakao's strange behaviour that he doesn't want Nobu to leave for Hokkaido. He has a high determination, proven when he tried his best in the basketball game (even though they lost) and when trying his hard to enter college, as he was not doing so well in school by then. While in vacation for Maity's wedding ceremony, Otani didn't seem so freaked out by sharing a room with Risa. However, that night he ends up sleeping between Chiharu and Suzuki. The next night however, they make up and sleep together in the same bed. Otani often shows the "tough" kind of love, rarely expressing directly his feelings for Risa. His pet name for her could be considered "idiot" or "stupid" since he always calls her that way even when blushing. He easily gets jealous (such as when Maity offered Risa to take her home) even though, deep down, he knows he doesn't have to worry since Risa is always going to be in love with him. By the end of the series he follows his dream to become an elementary school teacher, stating he has always liked kids to the point in having some 10-years old as his basketball friends. Appearance Otani is a really short guy, standing only 157 cm by 12th grade. He has a small stature but a bit muscular due to his constant basketball training. He has orangey brown hair and brown eyes. At school, he wears his school uniform with its variations for summer and winter, though for the summer one he leaves his shirt opened. In the manga, the uniform is different, being a dark tone with a checkered shirt underneath and a tie. When not in school, especially in the manga, he seems to have a high fashion taste coming up with lots of different combinations. Though small, Risa sometimes states that he has really big and manly hands, much to the other's delight. Relationships Love Interests Koizumi Risa As mentioned on Risa's page, Risa seemed to have had a crush on Otani first. She confessed to him on her 17th birthday however, Otani took it as a joke. On the night of the school festival, Risa confessed to Otani again. Though clueless at first, Otani soon realized Risa liked him. = = Unfortunately, Otani rejected her on the first day of their class trip in Hokkaido. Saying the words "I cant suddenly think of you as a girlfriend, I'm sorry." Risa was heartbrokened, but she tries her best not ro reveal her heartbrokened side. She leaves in a hurry to meet Nobuko and Nakao. They asked why is Otani not with Risa. Risa cries and kept saying the word "Bear Curry". Otani, hiding behind a pole felt guilty for rejecting her like that. The next day, Risa says to Otani to forget that she confessed for him but when they enjoyed grazing around Hokkiado, Risa confessed to Otani saying " I still like you, so please keep that in mind." Otani first kissed Risa in his room, unfortunately that was an accidental bump. After that incident, a new teacher, Kuniumi Maitake (Maity) showed up at the school. Risa admired him just because he looked like "Cain-sama" a guy from her video game. Maity's goal is to make Otani jealous and to realize his feelings for Risa, which ended up a sucess. On the day of Otani match, Otani feels gloomy because he had to compete the last year's winner on the first round. Risa gave Otani confidence after giving her " idiot punch " on him. Risa cheered up after seeing Otani playing basketball with confidence. After the match, Otani confesses to Risa that he couldn't live without her unfortunately she fell asleep. On Risa's 18th birthday, Otani showed up late because of buying Risa's birthday present. He texted Risa when she was watching the fireworks that he was behind her.Otani confesses to Risa again, with a kiss. After her birthday, Risa wore the necklace that Otani gave her, Otani was embaressed and called Risa to not talk about 'this' and 'that'. Risa said that she was happy and said that she not just wanted to tell Nobuko, but the world to know how happy she is. Otani said to to do whatever she likes. Their first date was a beginning of a disaster. That was when they were in the Sports Tournament (in the Anime), the Game Land (in the Manga). That was the day that Otani said to his Ex-girlfriend, Mayu Kanzaki that Risa is his girlfriend. 'Mayu Kanzaki' She is Otani's ex-girlfriend. Kanzaki dumped Otani because she was in love with a taller man than Otani, which making him feel bad about his height Unrequited love '''Mimi Yoshioka' Mimi is Otani's neighbour that has a major crush on Otani. To Otani, he just treats her as a little sister/neighbour Otani rejected her when they were in a Game Land , when Risa punched her and left on her own. Mimi asked a question about her whether he likes her a lot, he replied that he really likes her (in the manga). Mimi said that she will accept their relationship, but she said to Risa that one day she will take him away from her. Hitomi Otani ''' (Manga only) Otani got tricked by her in the manga on Volume 13 and 14. (By her lies saying that her boyfriend went missing dumped her with a bunch of debts). She also said that she will snatch Otani away Risa ( but failed ). She notices that Otani loves Risa more than anything after Otani knew that he got tricked. ''Friends '' '''Heikichi Nakao Otani's best friend and Nobu's boyfriend, Otani treats him like a big brother. Though, they always tease him and call him an ' idiot ' Nobuko Ishihara Being Nakao's girlfriend, she takes the group like a leader. She will scolds/advise anyone that makes a mistake. Chiharu Tanaka ( Failed Love ) Ootani used to have a crush on her because she looks like his ex-girlfriend but he failed to get her love. She seems more intrested in Suzuki more than him. Ryoji Suzuki One of Otani's best friends . His personality is shy and timid. ''Nemisis '' Haruka Fugakawa Haruka is a tall guy that has a hatred for Otani because Risa likes him. He dated 7 girls at a time, claiming it was practice for when he dates Risa in the future. Kohori Kazuki A guy that has a crush on Risa. Otani was really mad that time. Otani said to Risa that if he lays a hand on her again, he will hook his nose. At the end they stay as friends after Kohori got a girlfriend, Abe-san Category:characters